


Sergeant Barnes

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Advice, Best idea ive had, Boring sex, Bucky is hot, Dom/sub, F/M, Hot James, Lingerie, Please read, Surprises, Talking, i love this, its worth it, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried my best to describe the outfits however I did put the links in the notes at the bottom. Thanks for reading. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergeant Barnes

You stepped into the open room, to see your best friend and her husband Steve cuddling on the couch.   
“Hey. You’re here.”   
“Yep, I am.”   
“Okay what’s wrong?” You sat down on the opposite loveseat and made eye contact with her.   
“This seems personal, If you ladies will excuse me.” Steve slid out from behind his wife and started making his way to the door.   
“Steve, you can stay if you want, It’s just...about me and Bucky.” Steve’s face went to a concerned look instantly as he sat back on the couch.   
“Aw, what is it sweetie?” Your best friend moving over to sit beside you. Your face turned a light pink as you whispered something in her ear.   
“Really? Why don’t you try and take control?”   
“I do, but I can’t hold it for that long so he ends up doing the rest and then we are done. There is no foreplay or fun before it.”   
“I didn’t realise Buck was that bad in bed.” You choked back some of your thoughts and dropped it instantly. WHen you and Barnes had first started dating, it was hot, you two couldn’t keep your hands off each other but after two years of being married the regular sex had began to bore you. You couldn’t bring the subject up with Bucky because you thought it would insult him a little. Your friend brushed back some of your hair from your face and noticed something else.  
“[Y/N], something else is wrong I know...Steve do you mind?” Steve nodded and left the room letting you and your friend have some privacy.   
“Me and Bucky have been trying recently for a baby but I went to the doctor today and they said I have a hostile uterus but I can take some medicine to help it.” Your best friend wrapped you in her arms and rocked you a little. She knew what it was like to be told something like this, because her herself couldn’t carry children.   
“Oh, [Y/N], I’m sorry. But hey, once you start taking them, maybe then you can have a baby.”   
“I know, but I have to tell Buck.” You stayed at her house for a while and played some video games and ate pizza. Meanwhile Steve was in the other room on the phone with Bucky telling him about your worries with sex already.   
“Steve, I don’t understand why she would tell you this before me?”   
“Because she doesn’t want to embarrass or anger you, Buck. She’s sweet she is also not good with confrontation you know this. She is your wife after all.” Bucky stayed silent for a few minutes. Before coming up with the perfect plan.   
“I have a plan…But I need [BF/N]’s help.”  
_________________________________(2 days later)_________________________________

 

It had been a hard day at the veterinary clinic you worked at and you were eager to get home and soak in a hot bath. You had to do three surgeries on the biggest dogs you had ever seen, and you lost them all. Texting Bucky after the surgeries calmed you down a little but the bath would be better. Sliding your key into your front door you set down your bags and kicked off your shoes. Bucky was going to be home in two hours so you had plenty of time to kill. Remembering to take your pill from the OB, to help with the hostile uterus you felt tears filling your eyes. No, this is not sad, this is a good thing. You can have a baby. You thought to yourself swallowing down the pill. Walking across the cold hardwood floors you made your way to the bathroom and ran yourself a bath using your favorite rose bath salts. Filling the tub with hot water you strip down and slowly slip into the tub. The scent from the salts rising with the steam from the water. You reach of a small towel and fold it behind your head. Closing your eyes you let the water relax your muscles and clean the grime from you also. You sat there until the water got cold, getting out your wrapped a towel around you and changed into some black panties and one of Bucky’s tank tops. You pinned back your wet hair and decided to fix Bucky something for dinner, opening the fridge you glanced over everything and took out some ground beef. Burgers sound good. Thinking to yourself you hunted for the grill. Before you could reach it, the front door of your apartment gets opened and you turn to see Bucky standing there with a blue bag in his hand. Taking off his hat Bucky sat the bag on the floor and lifted you up on the counter, kissing you passionately.   
“How was work, baby?” You fiddled with Bucky’s tie. God how you loved him in his old uniform.   
“The trainees are horrible, they can’t listen to a single thing me or Steve say. But I am hoping you can do a better job of it.” Bucky grabbed the bag from the floor and handed it to you.   
“Put it on, soldier.”   
“I’m no soldier, but okay..” Walking back to the bathroom, Bucky quickly put the food you had on the counter and steadied his hat back on his head. You went into the bedroom and emptied the contents of the bag.   
“Buck, What?” Bucky had stopped at some lingerie store on the way home and gotten you a light brown set.   
“Bathroom, change, shut the door.”   
“Alright, who told you.”   
“Steve, now go.” Rolling your eyes at him you followed his commands and went into the bathroom. Stripping down to nothing you slipped on the light and dark brown striped leggings, following with the light brown laced bottoms, having dark brown curls at the bottom that hugged your legs. The top was a light brown laced half corset with a brown tie in the middle holding it together. Slipping on the crinkle pressed straps you twirl in the mirror a few times before putting on some brown gloss to go along with it. Your hair was surprisingly almost dry and you ran your fingers through it.   
“Okay!” You yelled from the bathroom, hoping Bucky was done with whatever he was doing.   
“Then come here.” You cautiously opened up the door and saw Bucky sitting on the corner of the bed. You leaned against the bathroom door frame feeling Bucky’s eyes trace up and down your body.   
“Stand at attention, Private.”   
“Private?” Bucky smirked at you before turning a little and smacking your rear.   
“You refer to me as Sergeant, Private.”   
“Yes Sir, Sergeant.” You folded your hands behind your back and stood up straight as a stick in front of Bucky. Taking his hands and placing them on your hips, he stood up and looked you up and down.   
“It seems to me like someone forgot the rest of their uniform.”   
“Oh silly me.” You blushed a little grabbing Bucky’s hat off of him and placing on your head at an angle.   
“Better? Sergeant?” Bucky pressed his full clothed body against your back and you could feel his growing erection against your butt. Bucky pressed his lips into the crook of your neck and bit down slightly. Moaning quietly, Bucky smacked your butt again.   
“No talking during formation, Private.” You pivot your foot to turn around to face Bucky, playing with his belt. Bucky took your wrists and pinned them to your side. One of your straps fell off of your shoulder and Bucky carefully moved the other one off of your shoulder.   
“Buck.”   
“What was that, Private?”   
“Whoops, Sergeant.” Giggling a little Bucky let go of your arms and moved back on the bed.   
“I think three times deserves punishment.” Chewing your lip, Bucky sits down in a white chair he had gotten earlier and motioned you forward. Wrapping your legs under the arms, you carefully start to unbutton his jacket while keeping direct eye contact with him. Bucky’s hands were on your hips and he moved you into his crotch, making you grind into him. You kiss his lips lightly and he runs his metal hand down your spine. After unbuttoning all of the buttons on his jacket you peeled it off of him and dropped it behind you. Tugging at his tie, Bucky moved you off of him, and dipped you back, kissing you passionately.   
“What’s my punishment, Sergeant?” Bucky moved you to sit on your knees at the edge of the bed and fiddled with his belt, before undoing it. Your mouth started salivating at the thought of his hard cock in your mouth. Bucky undid his tie and loosely tied around your neck. Laying back a little you run your fingers down your body teasing Bucky even more.Bucky’s eyes were laid onto your fingers that were running circles around your covered clit.   
“Eyes front, Sergeant.” Bucky licked his pink lips and tossed his shirt aside, that he had worked off. Licking your mouth he ran his hands against the top part of the lingerie.   
“You have to much on for my liking, private.” Bucky lifted you off the bed and set back against the headboard   
“Want me to strip for you?” Bucky chewed his lip and tossed his hat that had fell off earlier. Tilting it down you pulled on his tie that was around your neck. Going to the small radio in the corner you flicked a button and it began playing.   
“Cant dance without music, can I?” You move back to the front of the bed and sway your hips along. 

Feels so good being bad   
No way I’m turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure, cause nothing could measure. 

Running your hands from your hair to your butt, Bucky liked seeing you like this, smiling sexy at him he felt himself through his pants. You pushed up the small skirt on your bottoms, cupping your breasts. 

Cause I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me. 

Slowly taking the small dark brown ribbon at the top and slowly untied it. Pulling on them you felt the top loosen, letting it hang off of you. You crawled on top of the bed and took of Bucky’s tie wrapping it around him and pulled him against your lips. Bucky peeled your top off and pressed himself against you.   
“Here, Private.” Following Bucky’s orders, you sat down in front of him. Taking off Bucky’s pants he raised your up to him and kissed you hard, leaving you with a soft nip on your bottom lip. Your hands had worked your way into his boxers and you were already working you hand up and down the shaft. You pulled down his boxers, seeing his tip was already wet with pre-cum. You put your lips over his tip and worked it with your tongue. Bucky leaned his head back in ecstasy. Growling low in his throat you took in his full length in you mouth while you gripped part of his ass.   
“Good girl.” Bucky’s hand went into your hair and bunched it up behind you. Taking back on it you bob your head up and down on his shaft slowly, savoring every sound Bucky made in reaction to you. Bucky moved deeper into your mouth as you repositioned yourself.   
“Am I still in trouble, Sergeant?” Bucky didn't answer you and you went back to sucking his cock more. You reached around and moved his hips into your mouth. Finding his hole you looked up to see if he either enjoyed it or hated it. Rubbing around his hole, Bucky grabbed your wrist and brought it up to his mouth. Sucking on your fingers gently he put them back at his hole and let you slowly slip one in. Pleasuring his prostate, you felt Bucky's dick twitching knowing he was close. Pulling it out of your mouth, Bucky moved you back up to his lips. Bucky pushed you back on the bed and ripped the bottom piece off with his metal arm. Throwing the cloth aside he felt your wetness while he went over your teeth with his tongue. Moaning in his mouth BUcky put his human hand around your throat softly and bit next to his thumb. Sucking a hickey onto your neck, he slipped two fingers into you and worked your clit with his thumb.   
“Sergeant, Do you treat every new soldier like this?” Bucky bit down harder on your neck. BUcky worked his fingers into you at his best speed. Kissing down your center, Bucky worked his tongue around both of your nipples, not focusing on them long. He moved down and sucked around you belly button before landing on your clit. His tongue swirled around your clit, make it twitch more than it was already. Gripping some of his hair you arch your back a little and Bucky moves his human hand under your back.   
“Buck..” Slapping a hand on your inner thigh you squeaked a little.   
“Sergeant then” Bucky sucked on your clit making you hold your breath for a moment.  
“Are you ready, Private?” You shook your head and he lined himself up, feeling his tip graze by you.   
“Yes, Sergeant.” Bucky picked you up moving you onto your stomach, he took his pillow and put it under your stomach.   
“Comfy?” Knowing exactly what he was trying to do you adjusted the pillow a little and gave Bucky the go ahead. Feeling his tip in you, you gripped some of the sheet, while Bucky supported himself with his arms. He was going slow but had pressure behind it. He instantly found your g-spot, and hit it repeatedly. Bucky leaned down, kissing up your spine you reached back, gripping his wrists. You felt Bucky’s hot breath against your back.  
“Bucky! Oh…” Bucky placed a heated smack to your rear and you jumped, putting your face into the mattress.   
“That’s not my name...Private.” You didn’t care, You hoped he kept this up until you orgasmed, it turned you on imaginably more than you thought.   
“What is my name? Hm?”   
“Sergeant! I’m gonna…”   
“Hold it, Private.” Gasping a little you felt Bucky bite your shoulder, and he licked the place. Bucky rammed harder and harder into you. Your body moving with every one of his, Your walls were clenching around him and you tried to hold it all in. Feeling you body shake at the pleasure he was giving you, you release it without being allowed to. Bucky kept going in you, his thumb moved to your swollen clit.   
“Ah-Bu-Sergeant! Please!” Bucky held himself inside of you and rammed you one more time. Releasing his seed into you, Bucky moved the pillow from under you and fell beside you. Your breath was short and you were wanting more than you could take.   
“You get a promotion. Corporal. Că am făcut un copil de data asta? ” You rolled around and curled into him. Bucky wrapped an arm around you. Your put your knee in between that place under his dick and before you got to his butt.   
“[Y/N], was that boring?” You shook your head and gave him a tiny bite near his clavicle.   
“I love you and I’m sure of it.”   
“I love you most.” Smiling you fell asleep against him , pretty quickly, letting your metabolism build back up.   
“We’ll go for another round, later.” Bucky kissed the top of your head and pulled the small cover over you and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's uniform
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiThdGeuPfMAhWGGD4KHV7MBTwQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fbuckysbeauty-capsbooty.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F96933546056%2F1940s-bucky-headcanon&psig=AFQjCNGnARz9Zeu1uUpMplBMF6ZcVK5FFQ&ust=1464341743824477
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> that is the lingerie
> 
> https://fbcdn-photos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpa1/v/t34.0-0/p206x206/13296339_1161315457232049_68034546_n.jpg?oh=d62c0dc1d72a6b1f6fe027ec9a345500&oe=57497CE1&__gda__=1464410777_643e62b7eaf3818c373a782403fd6a44


End file.
